10 Signs Someone Is In Love With You
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Aubrey loves Chloe. This is how she shows it. Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect
1. They compromise

**Author's Note:** I saw this thing on Zooey Deschanel's site hellogiggles called 11 signs someone is in love with you. Looking through it I kinda liked it, and saw definite potential to make them into a story. So I decided I'd go Chaubrey because I do like the pairing and there just isn't enough. This starts their first year of college and will go on from there. There's only going to be ten chapters because there's one I find disgusting and refuse to do. Also I won't be doing it in the same order as the article because what I have planned flows better a certain way. Pretty much unbetaed though Smeg did glance over it and didn't hate it. I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters originating from the movie. If anyone wants to see the article it's at hellogigles dot com slash 11-signs-someone-love

* * *

"I can't believe you're planning on studying on a Saturday night." Chloe said to her roommate as they made their way to the cafeteria after Bella practice.

"I need to keep my grades up." Aubrey explained. "In order to do that, you need to study."

"Yeah, but on a Saturday night?" Chloe asked, holding the door open for her blonde friend.

"Whenever you can." Aubrey said, giving the redhead a smile in thanks.

"This guy Howie in Dr. Mitchell's class told me his House, the one we performed at in the fall, is having a party and that I should come." Chloe said.

"That was nice of him." Aubrey said. "I hope you have fun."

"I'd have more fun if you came with me." Chloe said. "You need to let your hair down sometime."

"I'll let my hair down when I'm living on Pennsylvania Avenue." The blonde replied.

"Just come for a couple hours, you can study when you get back." Chloe offered. "It'll be fun."

"I suppose I can agree with that." Aubrey relented, knowing the redhead wouldn't let it go otherwise. And when it came down to it, she liked spending time with her fellow Bella.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Luke." the Englishman introduced himself

"Aubrey." The blonde said, curtly. Luke grinned, interpreting it as her playing hard to get.

"You having a good time?" He asked, moving closer.

"Good enough I suppose." Aubrey said with a shrug, nodding towards Chloe who was dancing nearby. "My roommate said I need to have fun, so here I am."

"Your roommate is a smart girl." Luke said, finishing his beer. "I'm going for a refill, can I get you one too?"

"I'm good for now thank you." Aubrey said, indicating her cup was still mostly full.

"Right. I'll be back and we can pick up where we left off." Luke said. making his way through the crowd.

"Oh my god Aubrey he's so hot." Chloe said coming up to the blonde after the Brit was out of earshot.

"I can see why you would say that." Aubrey said in an indifferent tone. "He's not really my type."

"How can you say that? I bet he's got killer abs." Chloe asked, looking her friend in the eyes. As she did, she saw a tall leggy brunette walk by wearing a skimpy halter top and a tight miniskirt that accentuated her toned ass. Chloe didn't miss Aubrey's eyes following after the girl. The redhead's next words caused the blonde's eyes to go wide. "Oh. I get it now."

"Yeah." Aubrey said, letting out a sigh. She knew she'd been caught. "Please don't judge me."

"Why would I judge you?" Chloe asked, concern rising for her friend. "I like girls too."

"Can we not talk about this here?" Aubrey asked, her eyes darting around to see if anyone had heard them.

"Sure, let's go back to our room, we can talk there." Chloe said, though shortly after the words were out of her mouth, Luke had returned with two beers in his hand.

"Got you one anyway." Luke offered the blonde, hopping she'd appreciate the gesture.

"Thank you, but we're leaving." Aubrey offered, finishing the beer she currently had in her hand.

"But we just met." Luke said, his voice heavy with disappointment.

"She needs to study." Chloe said with a polite smile as she and Aubrey headed off, walking in silence till they got back to their shared room.

* * *

"So, you're gay?" Chloe asked once the door was closed.

"I am." Aubrey nodded, moving to sit on her bed. She didn't like to talk about this, but the redhead's revelation made her a little more comfortable. "I don't want my parents to disown me."

"Hey, hey, it's ok." The redhead said, sitting next to Aubrey and pulling her into a hug. "Not everyone's family is like mine, I get it."

"It's not that I don't want to be out." Aubrey said, clearly on the verge of tears. "I've never even had a girlfriend or anything, or even kissed a girl. I'm pathetic."

"No, you're not. You're amazing Aubrey. You're smart, driven, have an amazing voice, you're gorgeous. You could have any girl you wanted." Chloe said, running a hand up and down her friend's back. "Is there anyone you have your eyes on?"

"Yeah, there is." Aubrey nodded, a tear finally escaping

"Don't cry." Choe said. "Tell me about her, maybe we can make it happen."

"She's amazing." Aubrey started, knowing it barely scratched the surface. "She's the sunniest, kindest, most caring person I've met. And she's gorgeous too. She's got these blue eyes I could get lost in."

Aubrey didn't get to go any further before Chloe's lips were on hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Note 2: So that's chapter 1. I've got chapter 2 mostly ready too, but I don't know when I'm going to post it, want to throw some finishing touches on it. Maybe over the weekend, I don't know. Hope you enjoyed it. If you did, take a bit to let me know, if you're on the site the box is right there. Regardless, have a great whatever it is whenever you read this.


	2. They let you pick the movie

**Author's note:** So here's chapter 2. Nobody's seen this, so blame any errors or gaping plot holes squarely on me. Not much to say really. Smeg and I have added a couple new ideas to our docket. Another Pitch Perfect one based on a movie we're both fond of from when I was in college and one from a current show we both watch that some very big stuff just happened on a few weeks ago. It's a marvelous idea really, I hope we can pull it off. No clue when the third chapter of this will come, I still have to decide which one I'm doing next, and of course there's other writing I'm doing too. Anyway, on with it.

* * *

"Hey little sister, what have you done?" Aubrey's sister Janet asked as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Listening to Billy Idol Jan?" The younger Posen asked as she walked in, carrying a box of her belongings.

"Well, 80s music in general." Janet said, with a shrug. "Elizabeth was cleaning and had it on. So I see you're getting started on the move already?"

"I figured I may as well." Aubrey answered, heading for Janet's bedroom, the larger of the two.

"Everything ok?" Janet asked, noting Aubrey seemed a little off. "You and Chloe fighting?"

"What? No, nothing like that." Aubrey said, setting the box down near the closet. "It's just, we're doing dinner and a movie tonight."

"How horrible." Janet said, not seeing what the problem was yet.

"Oh it's not that bad." Aubrey brushed it off, sitting on the bed. "It's just, I was kind of wanting to see 17 Again."

"Because of Michelle Trachtenberg?" Janet asked. She and her roommate Elizabeth were the only two besides Chloe that Aubrey was out to. Janet was well aware how fond of the actress her little sister was.

"Well, and Leslie Mann a little sure, but it just looks like it would be something I'd like." Aubrey explained. "But she's got her heart set on seeing Fast and Furious, so we're going to be seeing that. I'm sorry, but I have zero interest in the movie."

"So basically, you're whipped." Janet summed up the situation.

"I don't know if I'd put it quite like that." Aubrey said, happy to have someone to talk to. "But it's kind of it."

"I'm sure you'll find something in it you might like." Janet offered. "It's got Jordana Brewster doesn't it? You liked her in D.E.B.S."

"And Chuck too yeah, which Chloe's gotten me into." Aubrey conceded. "But it still seems to me it's all about a bunch of douchey guys driving fancy cars really fast. In the end though, it's all about making her happy."

"You really love her don't you?" Janet asked, a smile on a face as she watched her younger sister.

"I think I do yeah." Aubrey said, thoughts of Chloe giving her happy shivers. "I know we've only known each other since August, but we just clicked."

"Hey, when you know you know." Janet said.

"Exactly. Thanks for being so great about everything." Aubrey said, hugging the older blonde. "And for letting us move into the apartment early. You're the best."

"Damn right I am." Janet said as the hug ended. "But you're not so bad either. And neither is she. Hold on to her, she could be the one for you."

"I shouldn't worry that she's the only girlfriend I've ever had?" Aubrey asked.

"Look at Marshall and Lily, they've only been with each other." Janet offered.

"Yeah but they're fictional, this isn't a TV show Janet." Aubrey explained, rolling her eyes.

"Who's to say?" Janet asked, earning a swat from Aubrey. "Seriously though, you're good together. Might want to say these three little words to her."

"I should." Aubrey agreed as she thought things over. "You know, I don't know if I can say enough how thankful I am for you. I was so scared when I first accepted that I like girls, I didn't know what anyone would think. Then one night out of the blue you ask me if I'm gay and tell me it doesn't matter to you, it just meant a lot to me."

"Aww, Bree, I know." Janet said, hugging her sister again. "You might want to think about telling them sometime, I don't think it's going to be as bad as you think. And if it is, you still have me, I won't let anything happen to you. That's rule number one in the big sister handbook."

* * *

"Thank you for taking me to see the movie." Chloe said as they sat at a booth at Chili's

"You're welcome sweetie." Aubrey said as she absently browsed the menu.

"No, I mean it, I know you didn't want to see it." Chloe said, taking Aubrey's hand.

"It wasn't so bad, the company was nice." Aubrey said, looking up at the redhead. "I just like getting to spend time with you, away from everything."

"Awww Bree that was so sweet." Chloe said, a radiant smile spreading across her face. "I like spending time with you too. You're the best girlfriend in the world."

"I don't know about that." Aubrey said, looking deep into Chloe's eyes. Her sister's advice from earlier in the back of her mind. She'd have preferred a better setting, but she knew it couldn't wait any longer. "All I know is...I love you Chloe."

"I love you too, Bree." Chloe said, leaning over the table to kiss Aubrey


	3. They introduce you to their family

"I still can't believe you want me to come with you to your parents' twenty-fifth wedding anniversary." Chloe said as she and Aubrey waited for their flight to be called. "As far as they know, I'm just your best friend slash roommate. They think I'm going to be having my own room. It's like that old joke about the gravy ladle."

"What joke is that?" Aubrey said, looking up from copy of Newsweek she was absent mindedly reading.

"The one about the two women who share an apartment." Chloe started recounting the joke. "One of their mothers comes to dinner and can't help but notice how close the two are acting. Her daughter notices she's watching them and says 'I know what you're probably thinking, but I assure you we're just good friends.' The mother just nods and they carry on with the dinner. The next day, the other woman notices that their silver ladle is missing and mentions it to the first woman who sends off an email saying 'I'm not saying you did take our ladle and I'm not saying you didn't take it, all I'm saying is we haven't seen it since dinner last night.' She gets a reply back saying 'I'm not saying you do sleep with your friend and I'm not saying you don't, all I'm saying is if you slept in your own room last night you'd have found the ladle.'"

"That's kinda funny." Aubrey says as she processes the joke. "But we're safe, they haven't even met you. The only one that knows for certain about us is Jan and she would never tell them. All I told my mom is that you didn't have any kind of plans at all this summer. When she heard that she said I could bring you along."

"So it's a pity invite?" Chloe asked, a little hurt at the notion.

"Don't look at it like that sweetie." Aubrey said, taking Chloe's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "She said it works out anyway because they want to meet you. And I want them to meet you, because one day they will know."

"Really?" Chloe asked, looking hopeful

"Yes really." Aubrey said smiling at the redhead. "I love you Chloe."

"I love you too." Chloe said, kissing Aubrey's cheek. "You know when I fell in love with you?"

"When's that?" Aubrey asked. In the relatively short time they'd been together, they hadn't really talked about it.

"Well, I first got a little crush on you when we were at the activities fair." Chloe explained. "When I saw how excited you got over a cappella and the Bellas, I knew you were something special. But it was hood night that I realized it was something more. You had let your hair down and you were having fun. I'd never seen anything so beautiful in my life. But my gaydar must really suck, because I had no idea you were into girls. Though I should have realized it when you wanted nothing to do with that Treble with the unicycle that kept hitting on you."

"Ugh, those Trebles are pathetic." Aubrey said, shuddering and rolling her eyes. "They were all over the other Bellas and all the other girls at the party too. I swear, when I'm in charge of the Bellas, I won't tolerate them coming anywhere near us."

"See, I love when you get so passionate about the Bellas." Chloe giggled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw bustle of activity that indicated their flight would begin boarding soon. "Let's get our things together, in about an hour and a half, I'll get to meet your parents!"

* * *

 **Author's note:** Not a lot to say. Hope you liked it. If you did, leave a review, it'll help me get the next chapter out quickly. Fun fact, I considered using the joke as the basis for a possible Chaubrey with Beca in place of the mother. Anyway, s I've said I'm going to be pretty busy through the Fourth of July, but after that I'll be largely good till late August, at which point I'll get real busy for awhile, but I'll still have time to get stuff out. Regardless, have a great whatever it is whenever you read this and stay tuned for chapter 4!


	4. They come out of the closet for you

**Author's Note:** I'm tired as frak right now. This is unbeated. Hate me for the mistakes.

* * *

"I have to admit, I'm kind of nervous." Chloe said as they started to make their way off the plane after getting their carryons. "I really want your parents to like me."

"Everyone likes you Chloe." Aubrey reassured her girlfriend. "It's impossible not to."

"Alice doesn't." Chloe pointed out.

"Alice doesn't like anyone." The blonde said as she rolled her eyes. "Alice is just a stone cold bitch, like my aunt Deb. Well, mom's aunt Deb."

"It's going to be an interesting party isn't it?" Chloe asked.

"Oh don't worry about it, Janet and Seth will be there, we can just hang out with them." Aubrey answered as she scanned the area for her parents. "Hey, there's my mom, c'mon."

"There's my little girl!" Aubrey's mom called out as Chloe and Aubrey made her way to the older blonde. After hugging Aubrey she turned her attention to the redhead. "And this must be the infamous Chloe."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Posen." Chloe said as she was pulled into a hug as well.

"Please dear, call me Katherine or Kate." Kate said as the hug ended.

"Where's dad?" Aubrey asked, looking around for the man.

"He hadn't made it home by the time I had to leave, he said he'd see you when we got home." Kate explained as they made their way to luggage claim. "We need to make sleeping arrangements. Uncle Ray and Larissa are staying in the guest room, and of course Janet and Seth are in hers. So are you two ok to share your room? Or would you rather stay on the couch Chloe?"

"Yeah, we can share, that's no problem." Chloe said after sharing a quick glance with Aubrey to make sure it was ok.

"That's great, it'll make things so much easier." Kate said

* * *

"So, your uncle is engaged to a woman a year older than your sister?" Chloe asked as they neared the Posen home. The ride was mostly spent catching up, eventually settling on various family goings on, and this discussion intrigued the redhead

"Well Ray is fourteen years younger than I am and Larissa is five years younger than him." Kate explained. "They're actually really great together."

"How did they even meet?" Chloe asked. Even at this point, ten months since first meeting, they were still learning about each others' families.

"They both work together for the state Democratic Party up in Raleigh." Aubrey answered.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a sore spot with Dick." Kate added. "They're both dyed in the wool, bleeding heart liberals and Dick's as republican as they come. But they find plenty of other things to talk about, so don't worry."

"It's Uncle Harry you want to watch out for." Aubrey said. "He's a crazy conspiracy theorist and he really likes Ron Paul."

"You mean Rumpelstiltskin." Chloe corrected. "Crazy old man, obsessed with gold."

"That's a good one." Kate chuckled as she parked the car. "Mention that to Ray and Larissa and they'll take an instant liking to you."

"I'll be sure to do that." Chloe agreed as they got out of the car. She smiled up at the three men on the porch putting down their beers to come help them with their luggage.

"Chlo, this is my father Richard, my uncle Raymond, and you know Seth." Aubrey introduced them.

"Ray's fine." Aubrey's uncle said with a nod to Chloe. "So this is the spitfire Bree goes on about, nice to meet you."

"You 'go on' about me?" Chloe asked placing emphasis on the words go on as she arched an eyebrow at her girlfriend."

"What am I supposed to talk about? How hard my classes are?" Aubrey asked

"First year classes are too easy." Ray offered. "I was pretty much drunk my entire first year at NC State and still pulled off a 4.0."

"And your girlfriend was 13 at the time." Aubrey's father teased the younger man as he hugged Aubrey before getting her suitcase and carryon.

"Fiancée and I didn't know her at the time." Ray defended himself as he grabbed Chloe's bags. "I was still with Courtney my girlfriend from high school at the time."

"Do you still talk to her?" Kate asked as they made their way into the house.

"We're facebook friends." Ray said "She and Victoria moved to Boston and got married a few years back, I expect I'll see them at our 10 year reunion."

"So, who's Victoria?" Seth questioned as he followed the others.

"Her roommate first year." Ray explained. "I had had a feeling she was gay before we started dating but she was adamant that we go out. Nobody else really interested me and we were good friends so I figured why not. The way she told me one night she saw Victoria in a whole new light and things clicked and she accepted it. We still hung out while we were in school but we drifted apart after we graduated, till all our old friends started getting on facebook."

"I always kind of liked Courtney." Dick said as they got to Aubrey's room. "It's good to know she's happy. Anyway, Jan and Larissa went to Baldoni's to get pizza and wings right before you got in, so you two can get settled in before they get back."

"Thanks guys." Aubrey said, a hint of surprise in her voice at her dad's reaction to Ray's story.

"Yeah, thank you." Chloe added, followed by a chorus of 'you're welcomes'. When they were alone, Chloe turned her attention to her girlfriend. "What's got you so deep in thought?"

"My dad. I half expected him to go off on a rant about gay marriage." Aubrey said, still clearly processing the situation.

"Hey, it's good he didn't." Chloe said, kissing the blonde. "Don't put too much thought into it, let's just get things sorted then go downstairs and wait for the pizza, I'm starving."

* * *

"Food's here." Janet called out as she entered the house followed by Larissa.

"Smells delicious." Seth said as he took the boxes Janet was carrying before kissing his girlfriend. "Missed you."

"Missed you too." Janet said as they headed for the dining room. "Hey everyone, what's going on?"

"Same as it ever was." Ray said with a shrug as he took the wings from Larissa.

"Talking Heads _Once In A Lifetime_. Try harder next time Uncle Ray." Aubrey said, turning to Chloe as the redhead raised a questioning eyebrow. "Every once in awhile we slip song lyrics into conversation to see if we can pick them up."

"Blackhawk, _Every Once In Awhile_. And it's not like I went as easy as you just did and used Focus' Hocus Pocus or something." Ray said as he put the boxes on the counter. "Sweetie this is Aubrey's roommate Chloe. Chloe, my fiancée Larissa."

"Nice to meet you. Don't worry, I don't bite." Larissa said with a smile. "Unless asked."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Kate said as she put a stack of paper plates by the boxes. "Everyone help yourselves."

"Hey any connotation you may have given it is entirely your own doing Kate." Larissa said as she grabbed a couple slices and took a seat at the table next to Aubrey's "So how was your first year Bree?"

"Way too easy. I hope all four years and law school go like this." Aubrey answered as she and Chloe got up and got their pizza.

"You've got a good head on your shoulders, you're gonna go far, you're gonna fly high," Larissa said, smirking as it went over Aubrey's head.

"I don't think I've ever loved you more than I do right now." Ray said as he sat down at the end of the table next to Larissa. Looking over at Aubrey he said "Pink Floyd, _Have a Cigar_."

"Your copy of _Wish You Were Here_ was still in the CD player when we got in the car." Larissa explained. "But yeah, that's good. Any crazy stories? I bet you drove all the boys wild didn't you? Probably had to drive them off with a stick."

"Well, there was this British guy who hit on me at this frat party Chloe dragged me to a few months ago." Aubrey said, glaring at Janet who was smirking at her across the table.

"Was he cute?" Larissa asked, oblivious to the interaction between the sisters.

"If you're into that kind of thing." Chloe interjected, causing Janet's smirk to grow. Out of the corner of her eye, the redhead saw Aubrey gathering her courage and she had a fairly good idea what the blonde was about to do. She reached under the table and put her hand on Aubrey's leg to offer her support. She gave a supportive smile as Aubrey took a breath.

"Which I'm not." Aubrey said simply as all heads turned to her. After her father's earlier comments, the blonde had been reevaluating things. She decided she wanted her family to know the truth. She was tired of hiding who she was and her relationship with Chloe. The months since they got together had been the happiest of her life. Aubrey turned her attention to her parents as Chloe gave a slight squeeze. She relished the contact as she nervously whispered "I'm...I'm gay."

"I told you she'd come out before she graduated college." Dick said, turning to Kate.

"I admit defeat, you were right." Kate said, holding up her hands in surrender.

"You knew?" Aubrey asked, angrily turning her head to Janet. "Did you tell them?"

"No, I swear I didn't." Janet said defensively

"She didn't out you." Kate reassured her youngest daughter. "There've been signs. Like how you couldn't keep your eyes off of Emma from next door when she was tanning."

"You're not mad?" Aubrey asked, her eyes pleading.

"Well, she is only seventeen." Dick said, nodding at Ray across the table from him. "That's more your uncle's thing."

"Seriously, I was legal." Larissa corrected, rolling her eyes. "Could drink and everything."

"I know, I just like trying to get a rise out of him." Dick informed. He then directed his attention back to Aubrey. "It doesn't matter who you date, it matters what you do. I want you to be the best of the best. That's what's important."

"So, is Chloe your girlfriend?" Kate asked, studying the two.

"I am, we've been together for almost four months." Chloe said. "If you want me to sleep on the couch I'll understand."

"No, you're ok." Kate smiled at them. "And don't go through the charade of having separate bedrooms on our account."

"Just let me be there when you tell Aunt Deb and Uncle Walt." Ray said. "It'll be so much fun to watch their close-minded heads explored."

"I'll do that." Aubrey said, leaning in and giving Chloe a chase kiss. "I don't have to hide anymore! This is so exhilarating!"

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've got no clue what's coming next yet. Regardless, have a great whatever it is whenever you're reading this and leave a review if you're so inclined.


	5. They come out for you, part 2

Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long, been distracted with other things. I decided this could use a second part before moving on to the next item on the list. I don't know what will come next, though I would like to figure out what's up with On Movies and Life. No promises though. Stuff will come when it does. Stay tuned. On with it.

* * *

"Good morning beautiful." Chloe said as she woke to find Aubrey watching her sleep. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. Five, ten minutes or so." Aubrey answered before pressing a gentle kiss to Chloe's forehead. "I've just been thinking."

"About what?" Chloe asked, snuggling closer to the blonde. "Good things I hope."

"Oh definitely." Aubrey confirmed. "Like how amazing it feels that I don't have to hide who I am anymore."

"I'm really happy for you you know." Chloe said, giving the blonde a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thank you baby." Aubrey said "You know you're the first girl I've had in here. I mean in a...lesbian way."

"Really? Not even that Emma girl from next door?" Chloe teased, causing Aubrey to roll her eyes.

"Not even her. She's two years younger than me for starters." Aubrey explained.

"Two years isn't a huge deal, look at your uncle." Chloe pointed out. "I'd date someone younger, if she were amazing and I weren't head over heels in love with you.

"I know." Aubrey conceded. "Still, as enthusiastic and friendly as she may be, I'm fairly certain she's as straight as they come. And damn is she hot, just wait till you meet her at the party later. I mean nowhere near as hot as you, but if she had given me half a chance last year, I don't think I could have said no."

"Is that really the kind of thing you should be saying to your girlfriend?" Chloe cocked an eyebrow.

"Sorry sweetie." Aubrey apologized coyly, guilt clear on her face till she saw a grin spread across Chloe's.

"No it's ok, I was just teasing." Chloe laughed. "I know you love me. You told your parents about me."

"And I intend to tell everyone else at the party." Aubrey said. "After today, the entire Fitzwallace and Posen families will know I'm gay and in love with Chloe Beale."

"And I'll be right by your side as you do it." Chloe beamed, kissing Aubrey again as a knock came on the door.

"Hey your mother's making breakfast, she said it'll be ready in about ten minutes." Ray called through the door.

"She's your sister." Aubrey called back to him.

"That doesn't mean I have to admit it." Ray answered back. "See you down there."

"They always tease each other like that." Aubrey explained. "Let's go get something to eat

* * *

"Good morning ladies." Dick said as Aubrey and Chloe made their way to the dining room. "Did you sleep well?"

"Fantastic, thank you Mr. Posen." Chloe said as she took a seat at the table.

"You can call me Dick." He said as he turned his attention back to the paper he had been reading.

"I will." Chloe confirmed as she stifled a yawn.

"You two want some coffee?" Larissa asked as she came into the dining room from the kitchen. "Breakfast is almost ready, come get in line."

"Sounds great." Aubrey said as everyone headed for the kitchen to get food and drink. Soon enough, they were all seated around the table again.

"So, Bree, I was thinking last night that when we greet everyone, I had been planning on mentioning you and Janet of course." Aubrey's mom started. "I was thinking, if you're ready and you want me to, I could mention Seth and Chloe as well, take some of the pressure off of coming out for you."

"Are you sure mom?" Aubrey asked, exchanging a glance with Chloe. The redhead gave a noncommittal shrug, letting the blonde take the lead, willing to support her girlfriend however she wanted. "I don't want to steal your thunder."

"Nonsense." Kate said. "You're my daughter, I'm proud of you Bree, we all are."

"That's right Aubrey." Aubrey's sister's boyfriend Seth spoke up. "No matter what happens, we'll stand by you. And you know Grandma Fitzwallace will too."

"So it's settled then." Dick added. "It's going to be one hell of a party."

* * *

"Welcome everyone, thanks for coming to our party." Dick said as everyone gathered around. "It's hard to believe it's been 25 years. Well, almost 25, it's actually Tuesday, but who throws a party on a Tuesday?"

"The boys of Omega Delta Pi" Ray chimed in, earning a laugh from everyone around.

"So I hear." Ray said with a chuckle. "It really means a lot that you're all here celebrating with us."

"It certainly does." Kate added in. "It's been a fantastic 25 years, and we've got so much to show for it. The most important of which are our girls, Janet and Aubrey, and of course Janet's boyfriend Seth and Aubrey's girlfriend Chloe. We've only just met Chloe, but Aubrey, Janet, and Seth have had nothing but great things to say about her. We've got a wonderful family and I couldn't be prouder. Thank you all for being here. Dig in, you go home hungry that's your problem, there's certainly enough food here."

"What's this I hear about you having a girlfriend?" Aubrey's great aunt Deb asked approaching the blonde. "I had no idea you were gay. Are you sure? This is probably just a phase."

"It's not a phase trust me." Aubrey chuckled, drawing strength from Chloe standing near her. "I've been sure for a long time."

"It's not natural." Deb's husband Walt chimed in. "The bible says so."

"The bible says a lot of things." Larissa added "Like a woman turning into a pile of salt."

"Besides, homosexuality is found in plenty of species. I've seen my brother's dog do all kinds of things. Homophobia is only found in one." Emma joined the conversation. "It's a shame I didn't know before now, I'd have had fun teasing you."

"This isn't right." Deb tried again.

"No, what's not right is you turning on your niece for something trivial." Aubrey's grandmother Laura added. "She's the same girl she was yesterday. You liked her yesterday didn't you? Always going on about how smart she is."

"Thank you everyone." Aubrey spoke up, smiling at her grandmother before turning on her great aunt. "I don't need anyone's approval though. I am who I am and I'm going to love who I love, and that's Chloe. What mom said is true, she's amazing, you might find out if you gave her a chance."

"I look forward to it. What are you two doing tomorrow?" Aubrey's grandmother asked. "I'd like to take you two to dinner"

"You don't have to do that Gram." Aubrey said, taking Chloe's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Nonsense, it's what grandmas do." Laura replied. "Red Lobster sound good?"

"That'd be fantastic, thank you." Chloe smiled.

"Then it's settled." Laura returned her smile. "Welcome to the family."


End file.
